dragon_ball_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan (Dragon Ball Time Patrol)
Name- Pan Appears in- Dragon Ball Time Patrol Race- 3/4 Human-1/4 Saiyan Occupation- Satan High Student Family-Gohan(Father) Videl (Mother) Goten (Uncle) Mr. Satan (Grandfather) Chi-Chi (Grandmother) Goku (Grandfather) Ox King (Great-Grandfather) Grandpa Gohan (Great-Grandfather-Adoptive) Bardock (Great-Grandfather) Gine (Great-Grandmother) Height- 5'0 Intro Pan is the child of Videl and Gohan, she is currently a student in Satan High and a member of the next generation of Dragon Ball Warriors. She is also a core student of the New Turtle Hermit School. Appearance Pan greatly resembles her mother Videl, but has her father dark eyes. She also has unusually sharp canines. During the beginning of the series she has long black hair that she usually wears in a ponytail, but she cuts it shorter after the 34th World Tournament. Pan wears various outfits throughout the series, but her most "iconic" look is wearing a baggy red t shirt and baggy grey gi pants, with black finger less gloves, and black,red. and grey boots. Pan is almost always seen wearing gloves. She has many scars and bruises on her hands whenever its seen due to constantly training. Personality Pan has a very goofy and almost care free mind set (similar to her Grandpa Goku) Although she was hurt that her Grandpa left to train with Uub, she took that as a challenge and constantly trained, with her goal being to be able to be as strong as her grandpa or even greater and defend the planet from injustices despite being mostly human. Pan is almost always training, even finding ways to train while doing normal activities (such as house chores). She is not very intelligent and gets easily confused. She also is care free and reckless by nature and has a straightforward mind and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. While not being considered smart in a traditional sens, she is a great fighter who has great instincts when it comes to battle. Pan constantly challenges opponents clearly stronger then her(Like Beerus, Vegeta, Goku,etc) and comically loses only to challenge them again. She also comically brawls with some of her allies (like Bra, Uub, or Jabot for example) Pan is very destructive and her fights usually end up causing widespread destruction to cities or villages, etc. Pans way of thinking is very primal and animal like overall. While in battle Pan is seen often with a mischievous smile on her face (she is happiest during battle).She also usually unwittingly pokes fun at others sensitive traits and dislikes being called a monster. A running gag of hers is whenever she goes out for a walk, an accidental incident occurs (She gets challenged to a fight, she tries to rescue a victim,etc) and she causes massive destruction to a place she was trying to help that Mr.Satan has to pay for. Plot N/A Relationships Bra-'''She and Bra have a love hate relationship, due to their competitive natures. Pan and Bra constantly comically fight and argue with each other, but deep down they are truly close friends and will protect the other with there lives. '''Marron-'''She is good friends with Marron, Pan like to pick fun at her uncle Goten always asking why Marron and Goten are around each other and catching them in awkward situations. '''Zya- Pan is good friends with Zya, whenever asked about Zya, Pan tends to exaggerate everything (for example if asked if Zya is a strong fighter Pan was claim Zya could beat 5 Beerus, etc) Blair-'''Pan is close friends with Blair, Pan along with Blair, Jabot, Frost, Goten, and Trunks love to play pranks on the others, too mixed results. '''Trunks-'''She has a brotherly like bond with Trunks, they are a bit immature and like to joke around and play pranks, usually ending with the prank backfiring on them thanks to Gohan, Zya, or Time Patrol Trunks. '''Frost- She is good friends with Frost Jabot- Jabot is Pan best friend, she was the first person who became friends with Jabot and influence him to truly prove he is a "Super Elite" and not give up. These two constantly get into misadventures and bring the others along with them. Goten-Her Uncle, who she shares a brotherly bond with, they always got each other back. Uub-'''Pan and Uub are great friends, she admires his strength and resolve. Uub is always trying to fix Pan mishaps and usually gets pulled into Pan(and Jabot) quirky plans. She doesn't seem to realize Uub romantic feelings toward her. '''Hit/Heat-They are pretty good friends, though they aren't seen speaking much as Hit/Heat tends to stick close to Blair most of the time. Lamp-She is good friends with Lamp, though Lamp always confuses her when Lamp accuses her of trying to steal Frost affections, which Pan doesn't respond to due getting her attention going to something else. '''Erito-'''She is good friends with Erito, she constantly tries to figure out what Erito is always reading/writing in his book. '''The Other DB Fighters-'''She has a looks up to the DB warriors and she cares for her friends and family. Pan is constantly challenging Vegeta, Goku, Time Patrol Trunks, Beerus, and Whis to fights and humorously getting defeated. Abilities '''Ki Blast-'''Basic energy wave Flight- using Ki Kamehameha- A legendary energy wave created by Master Roshi Maidens Rage- Pan forms two Ki orbs in each hand then combines them to unleash a massive blast Masenko- A move taught to her by her father Multi Form- An attack learned by Tien, it allows Pan to split herself into 4 clones but each clone divides her Ki. Inner Flame Roar- A blast of fire/flames comes out from her mouth to hit the opponent Hawk Charge- Holding a Ki orb, Pan rushes to palm strike the opponent (like a Rasengan) Flaming Hawk Charge- Just like a Hawk Charge, but with a Fire/flaming Ki orb Transformation Super Saiyan- She obtains this form during a battle with the Masked Saiyan/Bardock in the Demon Realm arc. Super Kaioken- Using both Kaioken and Super Saiyan at the same time, it is a very dangerous technique for the user to use. Pan uses this during the Dark Wonderland arc. Trivia -Pan has trained with most of the original DB heroes, including Krillin, Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, and Mr.Satan. -Her favorite master/teacher were Krillin and Tien -She almost took off her shirt in the middle of a gym class because she saw her uncle Goten do it. She was stopped by Bra and Zya.(Pan didn't understand why she couldn't do it if Goten Could) -Pan has a very keen/strong smelling nose -Her hobbies include training, eating, sleeping, taking walks, and training -She doesn't seem to understand fear, besides fearing the dark -If she had a VA, my ideal choice would be Erin Fitgerald. -Pan personality and character for Dragon Ball Time Patrol was inspired by Pan from the "Dragon Ball" series, Monkey D Luffy from the "One Piece" series, Taiga Aisaka form the "Toradora" series, and Natsu Dragneel from the "Fairy Tail" series. __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__